Sans: The Bone Daddy
by ravenclawoutcast13
Summary: Around 4 years ago Sans the skeleton vanished from Snowdin Town without a trace and no one could find him or where he went. But when Papyrus, Alphys, and Undyne find out where he was... They weren't expecting to see a little human girl with him, calling him 'Daddy! How in the heck did that happen! Read and find out! Fem Frisk! I OWN NOTHING! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Finding Sans

**CHAPTER 1: FINDING SANS**

* * *

UNDYNE'S P.O.V.

"Hey Alfie! What the heck's up with you call me and Paps up here?! You know what today is..." I semi-growled out at her as me and Papyrus entered her lab.

But Papyrus lacked his usual jovial mood... It was dampened down with depression and despair due to the date...

The day his brother vanished without a trace.

Sans went out for his patrol on the outskirts of Snowdin... And never came back...

Search parties scowered the entire Underground from New Home to Hotland. Heck! We even had Nasptablook check the Ruins and he wasn't there and Alfie's camera's didn't catch a thing due to Lesser dog building snow dogs in front of her cameras. And there was no dust pile to prove his death... He just disappeared...

After 5 months, the search was ended... But Papyrus... He continued to look every nook and cranny until he finally made himself sick... As much as it broke my heart, we had to make him stop...

After that he just shut everyone out... He didn't come to training or cooking lessons, he didn't watch history videos with Alphys, or watch Mettaton's shows. He even stop wearing his 'Battle Body' and replaced it with an over-sized orange hoodie and a pair of shorts. He usually tries to wear a smile when in public but sometimes it fails him and you see how much he was hurting underneath...

Especially today.

Alphys looked up at us and said, "Sorry to call you both in like this but I need to show you both this right away!"

Papyrus looked at Alphys and said in a quite voice (for him anyways which still sounded like yelling), "ALPHYS IF THIS ISN'T THAT IMPORTANT I'LL BE LEAVING..."

"Trust me... You NEED to see this footage from one of my new cameras!" She stressed as she pulled up a video from the outskirts of Snowdin.

It small location most people walked by, since it was right after the sliding maze and right before Greater Dog's post. Only monster who hung down there was Gyftrot and only when the teens try to decorate him.

The video began to play when a hooded monster walked on screen from a hidden door out into the snow slowly peering left and right. Suddenly the monster was gone in a flash. Papyrus stared at the screen intently when that happened.

Alphys then spoke up and said, "I'll fast forward to the next part..."

Soon the scene zoomed by until it was nearing dark and the hooded monster re-appeared with bags of food, clothes, and other items in hand. The monster walked to the hidden door and finally spoke. And the voice we heard sent us all staring at the figure.

"that took longer that i thought... damned clerk..."

The figure pulled down the hood and revealed the monster underneath to be...

"SANS?!"

Sure enough it was dorky, pun-loving, skeleton, but he seemed... Paranoid...

Why was he hiding out like this?!

Sans took off the cloak and tucked it into the bag.

He looked back up toward the direction of Snowdin and sighed. "dammit... i wish... i wish they would understand... but as long as they don't..."

He opened the hidden door and said, "i can never return..."

Alphys paused the video and said, "That's why I called you both... We're going to get Sans and find out what going on."

I nodded and said, "Yeah, but let me kick the snot out of him first... He deserves it for... Pap? You okay?"

Papyrus was still looking at the screen with orange streams of magic going down his cheeks... But he was baring that sad, hurt look... No, he bore a grin that just lit up the room just like it used to.

He turned to me and said in the cheery tone that has been missed for many years, "NYEH! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, FEEL EXSTACTIC! I KNOW WHERE MY BROTHER IS NOW! I CAN SEE HIM AGAIN! WE SHOULD SEE HIM NOW!"

And so Papyrus began dragging us off towards the outskirts of Snowdin (only making a short stop at his house to put on his battle body).

* * *

PAPYRUS'S P.O.V.

"WE'RE HERE!" I announced as we arrived at our destination.

Alphys looked at the spot where Sans entered and exited from on the video.

"It looks like a normal wall, how does a door come out?" Undyne asked as she glared at it. Alphys looked around the edges and said,

"There's some sort of magic switch here... But I'm not sure how to..."

While she continued to talk I took a peek at the switch. It was a magic weight switch, like the one I use on my most precious memory vault. I quickly activated my blue magic sending the door open and the two female monsters looking at me.

Alphys then stuttered out, "B-B-But... How?!"

"NEVER MIND THAT! SANS IS IN THERE!"

We ran inside the door and down a hall until finally we reached a clearing that bore some resemblance to Waterfall. It was a large area with glowing mushrooms and crystals spread around the room and a single waterfall coming from the left wall. But the most prominent feature was the house settled in the back of the area. It was white with blue tints here and there and had various flowers growing around it, like echo flowers, buttercups, and some sort of small flowers that came in purples and blues. Along with that there was a large hole coming from the ceiling of the cavern showing some sort of light coming from above.

Undyne looked at the house and said, "Man, what the hell has this nerd been up to? Let's go in and..."

Suddenly five large dragon like creatures floated in front of us mouths open with energy building up.

"the gasters?! dammit!"

Cloaked Sans came out beneath the beast and said in a strange voice, " **why are you people here? no, it doesn't matter. leave now or perish!** "

I ran forward and said, "WE WON'T DO THAT SANS!"

Undyne yelled, "Yeah so drop the act dork!" Sans stepped back and the beast vanished.

Sans took down his hood and stare at us in shock. "h-how... how did you-"

"I installed a new camera and well you showed up on it..." Alphys answered honestly.

Sans looked down worriedly and said, "dammit... i should have noticed..."

I grasped my brother into a hug and said with tears in my eyes, "OH BROTHER, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS MISSED YOU SO MUCH IT ACHED! PLEASE NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

Sans looked at me and said, "paps... i missed you too...but you've got to understand... i can't go back... not until people will be ready to understand..."

Undyne grabbed Sans from me and yelled out, "UNDERSTAND WHAT PUNK?!"

Then out of no where a bone flies in and hits Undyne in the head.

"YOU WEAVE DADDY AWONE MEAN FISH WADY!"

Everyone turned to the house and who now stood on the front step.

A small human child stood there with a box full of bones at her feet and arms crossed with another bone in hand. She wore small grey skirt with a blue and purple striped sweater. Her hair was a light brown that reached her shoulders with a small red ribbon tied onto her forehead. Her bright blue eyes were focused on Undyne who had dropped Sans by now and joined the rest of us in staring.

Alphys looked at Sans and said, "Sans... D-Did she just call you... 'Daddy'?"

The girl then said, "Course I did! He's my Daddy and no one hurts him without sitting in the time out corner, so that's where Ms. Mean Fish Wady needs to go!"

Sans got up and went over to the girl and said, "frisk, it's okay sweetie... undyne didn't mean any harm to me. she's an old friend of mine. but you should say your sorry to her for throwing a bone at her."

The girl looked down traughten (s/p?) and said, "If you say so..."

The girl walked over to Undyne, showing she was a little below Undyne's knee cap in height and looked up to her. She then said, "So-wee Ms. Fi-... I mean Ms. Un-die-ne... I thought you were going to hurt Daddy..."

Undyne looked at the girl and back at Sans. "You have a LOT of explaining to do."

* * *

A/N: Yep! It's a Sans raises Frisk AU. Now for this story Frisk is a girl and I hope you all caught on the reference I made in this chapter. Also I made this AU where monsters live really long lives like Asgore and Toriel were around the same physical age when the barrier went down. Toriel would be 151 and Asgore would be 198. The other monster's ages will come up later! Anyways I'm thinking about making a comic about this... So let me know what you think!


	2. Becoming a Dad:101

**CHAPTER 2: BECOMING A DAD: 101**

* * *

A/N: I realized in my last note I made an error with my wording. The ages I listed in the last chapter for Asgore and Toriel are their current ages which is physically around a human's early forties. Hope that clarifies it a bit. If not... I always thought it should have... And I want to send a thank you to all that has followed, favorites, and/or commented on my story. It means a lot to me and I hope you enjoy the cover pic I spent all night making... ONWARD WITH THE CUTENESS!

* * *

ALPHYS'S P.O.V.

Sans showed us into the small little house which was well organized, stray a few toys here and there.

The little human girl stayed near Sans's side as much as possible even sitting at his feet in the floor when we sat down in the living room.

Sans sat up a bit and said, "to begin with lets start with introductions."

The girl smiled and stood up. She politely bowed to us and said, "Hell-wo, my name is Frisk Serif. I'm 4 years old and I like drawing pictures of flowers and bugs and of Daddy and me. See?!"

She held up a crude yet childish drawing of two figures, one in blue and the other in purple, with various other things around them (mostly scribbles). Sans gave a small laugh and said, "you could have waited until they introduced themselves before showing off frisk."

She blushed and said, "But I wanted them to see it Daddy..."

I gave a soft smile and said, "W-Well I thought it was v-very pretty Frisk."

Frisk looked at me with wide eyes and said, "Real-wy?!"

I nodded and said, "My name is Doctor Alphys. I'm around 74 years old and I like to do science."

Frisk got all starry eyed at me and said, "You do science?! That so cool Dr. Al-fis... Al-pheyss... Al-fie... Ah! Dr. Alfie!"

I began giggling while Sans, Undyne, and Papyrus began rolling with laughter. Papyrus gasped out, "WOWIE THAT WAS TOO CUTE TO HANDLE!"

Frisk looked to Undyne as Undyne put her serious face back on and she said, "The name is Undyne. I'm 75 and I like fighting, watching human history with Alphys, and cooking."

Frisk looked at her with a tilted head and said, "Human history...?"

Undyne jumped up and said, "What have you never seen the history up on the surface?!"

She replied in a confused tone, "Surface? I only remember being down here with Daddy. I never been to this surface place, but if you real-wy wike it's history then it must be pretty neat!"

The three of us stared at the little girl in awe as she played with the plead of her skirt.

She has never heard of or been to the surface?! How?!

Sans gave a look to us that said 'explain later, finish intro's now'.

Papyrus smiled at Frisk and said, "GREETINGS SMALL HUMAN! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! I AM 53 IN AGE AND I ENJOY PUZZLES, PASTA, TRAINING WITH UNDYNE, AND MY ELDER BROTHER SANS!"

Frisk looked at Papyrus with wide eyes. "You're Daddy's bwother?!"

Papyrus nodded with a proud nod of his head. Soon Frisk had attached herself to Papyrus's leg and yelled, "Unkie! Unkie Pap-pie-rust... No... Unkie Pap... Ah ha! UNKIE PAP-PAP!"

That sent the room into howls of laughter while Papyrus was holding Frisk in a hug and said, "YOU THINK OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS AS YOUR UNCLE?! THEN WHO AM I TO DENY YOU THIS HONOR?! I SHALL BE YOUR UNKIE PAP-PAP!"

Sans gasped out between his laughter, "oh-oh my god frisk... pap... this is so damned cute! i wish i had my camera when that happened!"

Frisk had turned around but remained in Papyrus's lap and said, "Now's Daddy's turn!"

Sans shook his head and said, "sweetheart they already know me..."

Then the little girl pouted her lip and asked, "Pweaze Daddy?"

He sighed and said, "that pout of yours... get's me every time... as you all know, i'm sans. i'm 84 years old and i enjoy jokes, ketchup, and science on a occasion."

Frisk smiled and said, "Yay we all *yawn* know each other now..."

Sans looked at her and asked, "is someone ready for nap time?"

She yawned again and said, "But I'm not... tired Daddy..."

Sans gently scooped her up from Pap's lap and said, "sure you aren't sweetie, because to me you look bone-tired."

Frisk gave a tiny giggle and said, "Silly Daddy... Nighty Nite..."

Sans pressed his head to hers in a loving manor and said, "sweet dreams princess."

He looked at us and said, "i'm going to lay her down in her room be back in a sec."

Soon Sans flashed away and reappeared in a few seconds. He gave a soft chuckle, "sorry 'bout the shenanigans earlier. had to get her hyped up so she lay down for a nap. makes it much easier to tell this story now."

Undyne crossed her arms and said, "The story of why you're harboring a 'admittedly adorable' human, which could free the entire Underground..."

"that and a little bit more but i need your word that you all won't repeat a thing said in here to frisk... she's not old enough to here this yet..."

We all quickly promised and Sans pulled a note from his jacket pocket.

"it all began 4 years ago when i was doing my rounds in the forest..."

* * *

SANS'S P.O.V. (FLASHBACK)

* * *

"alright, i check on the post like pap told me to, i talked to the door lady for a while, now let's head to my secret spot for some practice with the gasters."

I stated to myself as I walked into the hidden room after making sure Gyftrot was no where in sight and Alphys's camera was deactivated.

I had found this room when I was just a kid and Pap's was still a set of baby bones. Soon it became my secret training area and hideaway from... Well everyone. I built a little shack in my spare time, so I could sleep there or even stay if I need to cool off or let Paps cool down. No one even knew this room existed and I liked it that way.

But today was rather... Different.

Instead of my room being empty and quite, there was a wail coming from the patch of golden flowers that the sun shined down on during the day, but it was evening so not much light was coming in other than the light of the crystals.

I approached the flowers to find, to my shock, and infant human child. The child was wrapped in a ragged blanket that had no means of warmth, it's clothes were filthy and covered with grime. The child, who barely fit into my hands when I had picked it up, had bruises on it's cheek and forehead that had began to yellow.

What on earth had happened to this baby human?!

I looked down where it lied to see a note hastily scribbled out and a diaper bag filled with various baby object (most of which were very questionable). I quickly read it aloud;

* * *

 _Kevin,_

 _Get rid of this kid and do it quick!_

 _Never shuts up, and is considered sickly for being small at 4 months._

 _Can't make any money off of him like the others we use for work, so dispose of him._

 _I heard there are monsters on Ebbot._

 _Drop him down there, and the monsters will get a snack._

 _It will be like Frisk never existed and we can try again for a non-defective child and raise all the cash we can and get out of this hell hole._

 _Molly M_

* * *

"they can't be serious... this is a child not an object! the bastards..." I yelled out, causing Frisk to cry more.

I looked at him and said, "hey, no need to cry... how about i get you inside and put on a diaper, get a nice warm blanket, and get one of this bottles filled up, sounds nice?"

Frisk looked up at me showing off his brilliantly blue eyes and gave a small gurgle in reply. I grabbed the diaper bag and said, "i'll take that as a yes."

We began our walk inside as I softly rocked the little baby back and forth. It reminded me of the times when I had to care for Papyrus when he was just a baby after Mom died and Dad disappeared... Pap was a very picky baby but it did teach me a lot of responsibility which helped a long the road. Plus it made dealing with a human baby a lot easier...

But that brought up a new question. What should I do with him? If I take him out in public, Asgore will kill the child. Not happening especially since he's only been alive for 4 months. Bring him home? Pap's would want to turn him in to become a member of the Royal Guard. Even if he promised not to, he's not very good at keeping secret things secret. The Door Lady? I couldn't make that door budge with my magic, and she's only there once every couple of days and I never no when, so that's out.

Frisk began to wail once again after realizing he was being ignored. I'll come back to the 'where to go now' topic later, right now this little guy needs a diaper change.

I pulled out a clean diaper from the diaper bag, along with wipes and baby powder and set the baby down on the table. I quickly took off Frisk's dirty diaper and made a realization. He was a SHE!

"*sigh* kid, your parents we're messed the hell up in the head if they couldn't tell your gender after changing your diapers... but that's going to change little missy."

I poke her little belly and she began giggling out a laugh that sounded almost like a bell ringing. I always enjoyed making people laugh but a baby's laugh has something magical about it that just makes me laugh right back which in turn made Frisk laugh even more. It became a vicious cycle with no end in sight. Finally I stopped laughing long enough to find some clothes that weren't that filthy and made a bottle of milk up for her.

I sat down with her in my arms and began feeding her as she snuggled up against me. Soon she had fell asleep, allowing me to set the bottle down and get a good look at her sleeping form. Her tan-ish skin met up against a dark brown mop of brown hair that barely covered her entire head.

All in all she was a little cutie. But if she was ever discovered... She'd never get to actually live...

I looked back down at Frisk as she gave a small smile in her sleep and I finally came to a decision.

"sorry pap... i'm going to have to leave you alone for a while... but i promise... i'll be back when she can live without fear... and you know how much i hate promises." I whispered to the air hoping my brother would hear it.

* * *

TIME SKIP (1 YEAR LATER)

* * *

"D-d..." Frisk gurgled as she wobbly stepped towards me.

She had grown so much in a year unlike monster babies who took at least 3 before they could start walking and talking.

Frisk had walking down to the point I had to run to prevent her from getting into things, or making a mess of the clothes I made her (after all I did make Papyrus's battle body and scarf, plus some of our other clothes too).

I looked down at her and said, "hey there miss trouble, what's going on?"

I picked her up and said cooed out, "D... D..."

I looked at her and said, "you trying to talk? are you saying doggy? daisy? diaper? no? because you need one."

Frisk giggled and continued to make the 'd' sound over and over while I changed her.

As soon as I finished, I declared, "all good. all cleaned up and ready for play. what do you say to that Fri-..."

"Da... Da..."

I froze where I stood. I turned my head down to the little girl who had little pigtails in her hair.

"frisk what did you just-"

"Da-Da-Da-Da-Da-Da-Da-Da-Da-Da-Da-Da..." She babbled looking up at me with a big smile.

I couldn't help but smile back at her and hug her tight. She thought of me as her Father, I mean, yeah I cared for her but she called me Da-Da... I couldn't describe how much elation that brought me.

Without even realizing it she had me wrapped around her little finger, and I didn't give a damn because I loved her... I love her like a Father would his daughter... But it's only just now sinking into my skull that she thought of me that way.

I pressed my teeth bones to her forehead in what's called a skeleton's kiss and said, "yeah princess... i guess i am your dad... which makes you my daughter..."

I held her little hand and said, "and no ones ever going to change that... you got that frisk?"

She cheered, "Da-Da!"

I laughed and said, "i'll take that as a yes... but from now on i'm going to be careful with what i say... don't want a cursing little girl."

Frisk grabbed the hood of my hoodie and began gnawing on it with glee.

I smiled and said, "come on, let's get you some real fiber-ics."

* * *

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"and that's how frisk came to be my daughter in all but blood... and to this day i still wait for monsters to accept that not all humans are evil so they won't try to kill her or bring her straight to asgore." I stated as I ended my tale.

I looked at my guest to see Paps had tears and a prideful smile on his face, Alphys had a smile on as well (probably thinking this was just like an anime), and Undyne who was holding the note in hand glaring at it in red hot hate.

She growled out, "When we eventually get to the surface, I want to kick these people's as-!"

I raised my finger and said, "frisk maybe asleep but still no cursing anywhere near her okay? that's a major ground rule."

Undyne nodded and I continued, "and besides..."

I glowed my eye and said in my deep voice, " **i have first dibs for what they done to my little girl**."

"D-Daddy...?"

I turned my eyes normal and looked to the hall to see Frisk walk in her cheeks a bit flustered and her looking a bit pale. I walked over and said, "you not feeling good kiddo?"

She nodded and said, "I'm cold..."

I pressed my hand to her head and said, "you've got a bit of a fever going on... but we out of fever reducer right now... the one thing i forget to buy on my outing..."

"THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CAN GO TO THE STORE AND GET SOME!"

I smiled and said, "thanks bro but remember, you haven't seen me. just get the medicine and get back okay?"

He nodded and said to Frisk, "DON'T WORRY SMALL NIECE OF MINE, UNKIE PAP-PAP SHALL RETURN WITH THE PROPER MEDICATION! NYEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"

And with that, he ran out the door.

I picked up Frisk in my arms and sat down in my chair holding her close.

"Does she get sick often?"Alphys asked, a tad bit worried.

I replied while petting Frisk's hair, "every so often, like that horrible note she gets sick easily. usually it's a fever or a stomach bug, other than that she's pretty healthy and likes to play... a lot. bet she's going to want to play with you three when she feels better."

Undyne sighed and said, "I'm still not totally comfortable with her being a human but..." She looked at Frisk and said, "She was monster raised so I can't complain."

Frisk smiled and said a bit drousley, "Tank you Ms. Un-die-nee..."

Alphys chuckled slightly and said to Undyne, "Alright you have to admit she is adorable. I mean she can't even pronounce some words right! It's so cute~!"

Undyne looked at Frisk and said, "Alright kid, say spaghetti."

Frisk tilted her sleepy head and said, "Pas-getti... Spag-atti... Spill-get-tea... *cough* Um... I don't tink I can say it wight when I feel icky..."

Undyne couldn't hold back her laughter at Frisk's attempt to say my brother's favorite dish.

"Alright Alfie, I admitted! That kid is so dang cute!"

Frisk curled up to me and shivered a bit. I looked at Alphys and said, "hey there's a blanket next to you, mind handing it over?"

She nodded and quickly brought it over, allowing me to wrap Frisk up in it. I gently petted her head and said, "go on an rest frisk, papyrus will be back with medicine soon and you'll be a right as rain."

She nodded and said, "Okay Daddy... I love you..."

I skeleton kissed her head and said, "i love you too princess, now rest."

She nodded and closed her eyes and soon enough she was asleep in my lap. I gently pulled the ribbon out of her hair and laid it on the coffee table.

Soon I notice the two female monsters eyes on me in some sort of awe. I smirked and said, "she's always fell asleep quickly in my arms... don't know why but it's-..."

"Sans never in my entire life have I ever seen you be... Well active." Alphys supplied.

I shook my head and said, "kids are balls of pure energy, especially the ones who are really young because they want to know everything and that means they want to get into everything. i swear i've had to keep frisk out of the cabinets more times than i can count... first time she did it, she was covered from head to toe in flour. i had to wash her first, then clean the floor then clean me up. and do you know what happened next?"

They both shook their heads.

I replied with a chuckle, "frisk had found out that faucets let out water..."

Alphys giggled out, "She didn't... Oh my goodness she did!"

"yep flooded the kitchen... let's just say that was frisk's first trip to the time out corner. but i got some very cute pictures out of the whole experience... and before you ask, i'll show you them once paps gets back."

* * *

A/N: Explanations have begun and there is more to come~!


	3. Antics of a Human Child

**CHAPTER 3: ANTICS OF A HUMAN CHILD**

* * *

UNDYNE'S P.O.V.

"I HAVE RETURNED WITH MY NIECE'S MEDICINE IN HAND AND MADE SURE I WAS NOT FOLLOWED OR QUESTIONED!" Papyrus declared as he ran through the door.

Sans looked up from the kid and shushed him and said in a whisper, "thanks paps but try to keep it down, frisk is all snoozed out."

Papyrus gave a knowing nod and handed the vial of medicine to Sans. Sans took the top off of the medicine and began to apply it to her forehead.

From what I've seen form human history, human medicine is taken like eating or drinking it, while monster medicine is applied through mostly creams, or stuff you pour into your bath.

Sure enough the kid's cheeks began to lessen in the red-ish color and she seemed much more at eased. Sans sighed in relief and whispered out, "already kicking in... she should be as right as rain in two hours or so... maybe less... you never know with this little ball of energy..."

Papyrus looked at him and said in his quiet voice (which still is a bit loud), "ENERGY? SANS YOU'RE ONE OF THE LAZIEST PEOPLE I KNOW, HOW ON EARTH IS MY ADOPTED NIECE ENERGETIC?"

Sans smirked and said, "i'll show ya but..." H

e turned his gaze towards me and Alphys who had taken our seats on the sofa of the living room. He then asked, "mind if i set her between the two of you? if i'm going to show you this, i can't be holding her constantly..."

I looked at Alphys who was beaming at the chance. Me on the other hand, I wasn't so sure... Come on Undyne! Get it together! It's a sleeping 4 year old sick kid! Sure that kid is a human but... BUT NOTHING!

"Go right ahead." I muttered out, trying not to let my inner conflict be seen.

Sans gently laid Frisk between the two of us, her head leaning towards me in a snuggle. I swore Alphy almost squealed when that happened. I... was still not sure how to feel about this quite yet...

"alright... here we go..." Sans held up a VHS tape and brought it over to the tape player. "this is the first video i ever took of frisk... thought if this day ever came you'd guys would like to see some of the kiddo's antics. she was around 2 when this tape was taken so she could walk, run, get into everything..."

Without uttering another word he put the tape in and the video began to play.

"AWWWWW! SHE SO TINY BROTHER!"

"Oh my Mew Mew, she so precious!"

A picture of a smaller Frisk came on screen but instead of normal baby clothes, she had a pair of huge shorts, a long white t-shirt, a familiar blue jacket on, along with her hair put into a white knit cap.

Then I heard the recorded Sans begin to speak. " _hey everyone guess who got into daddy's clothes while he was making lunch? frisk, can you tell me who did?_ "

Little Frisk stared at the camera and said, " _I dwid it dwaddy! I dwid! See!"_

 _"who are you dressed as?"_

 _"I'm Frwisk, ywou silly dwaddy!"_

 _"heh... no sweetie, who are you trying to look like?"_

 _"Oh! I wook wike Dwaddy now!"_

Sans laughed over the recording and said, _"yes you did baby girl... and all it took..."_

He opened the door of what I assumed to be his room, showing the entire room had been tore apart, clothes everywhere, blankets scattered about books all around the room, heck even the drawers were taken out of the dressers.

" _was the complete destruction of my bedroom, dresser, bookshelf, and closet... *sigh* in five minutes or less... i really need to start locking rooms we aren't currently using... who knows what she could do..."_

 _ ***CRASH*** _

_"to them... shi... crap... heh, almost slipped out..."_

The camera zoomed down the hall to the bathroom, where the, 'still dressed as Sans' Frisk, had somehow crawled up the bathroom sink and knocked the bathroom mirror off in the singular minute Sans was explaining what had happened.

Video Sans then stated, _"this kid is too fast for her own good..."_

Video Sans picked up the younger Frisk in one arm and said, " _alright princess, we're going to go get some food, and get you down for a nap... then i can get to work on cleaning up your mess..."_

 _"No!"_

 _"huh?"_

 _"No nap! Play more! Play more!"_

Sans sighed and said, _"sorry kiddo but you need one, don't want to be cranky now do you?"_

 _"PLAY MORE! NO NAPPY TIME!"_

All of a sudden the camera was fling-ed out of Sans's hand and almost hit the ground... Almost but Sans must have the same blue magic ability as Pap does.

Video Sans looked at Frisk who was giggling up a storm and said in a serious tone, _"frisk cambria serif, you are in trouble missy. i think you just earned 5 minutes in time out."_

Video Frisk stopped their laughter and looked up at Sans. _"No! Dwaddy don't be mad. Be good! Frwisk be good! No time out Dwaddy!"_

 _"will you take your nap AND eat all your lunch?"_

 _"Pwomise on mister snuggle!"_

 _"well... alright but if you don't it's straight to time out."_

Baby Frisk nodded and hugged on to Sans saying, _"Otey! Wuv you Dwaddy..."_

Sans hugged right back and said, _"And I love you too baby girl..."_

And the video ended with Sans walking up to rewind it before taking it out. I whistled out, "She moves fast."

"too fast. if wasn't for a fact she isn't a monster, i would have sworn she could teleport by how fast she moved. if i didn't keep a constant eye on her she would get into, break, or even mess up everything... don't even get me started on potty training her... she's not energetic... she IS pure energy! but let me tell ya, if you want a good night's rest, chase after her for a day and you will sleep the best sleep in your life... definitely kills insomnia."

"SO YOU AREN'T AS LAZY AS YOU USED TO BE...?"

"pap, i honestly would love to take a nap in the middle of the day again... haven't had one since the last time frisk was sick and that was months ago. i just don't have that luxury anymore... besides..."

Sans looked at Frisk who still slept soundly on my arm and said, "i have to look after her... she's not old enough to care for herself..."

Papyrus hugged Sans tightly and said, "BROTHER I AM VERY PROUD OF YOU! I DID MISS YOU QUITE A LOT WHILE YOU WERE GONE... BUT I SEE IT WAS FOR A GOOD REASON..."

Sans looked down and said, "i really wish i could of came up with a better plan so didn't have to do that to... "

"Sans... shut up."

He turned to me and I said, "Back then, you were right, I would have taken her straight to Asgore, and Pap's secret keeping back then was sub par, so this was the best option for her... Got it punk? We aren't mad at you... If anything I'm mad at her original jerk wad of parents who try to kill her! I mean come on! She was a baby! A soul who has barely experienced life and they decided to end it!"

"Huuuh...?"

I looked to my side to see Frisk waking up, rubbing the sleep of her eyes. "Daddy? Whaz goin on...?"

She said through a tired yawn. Sans replied, "nothing sweetie, the adults were just talking... you want me to take you up to your bed?"

Frisk hoped up and walked over to Sans and said, "You too Daddy... Look at the clock..."

Everyone directed their attention to the clock. 9:15 p.m. It was that late already?!

Sans shook his head and said, "didn't even realize how much time had passed. we have some empty rooms you guys can sleep in if you want. it's not the inn but..."

"We'll stay... It would take too long to get to our homes anyways." Alphys said as she stood up with me.

Sans held Frisk and said, "i'll show you once i tuck miss sleepy bones in."

Frisk looked up at him and said, "No... porting... kay... Daddy..."

Sans sighed and said, "alright kiddo, guess were walking."

Frisk looked at us and and said, "Nite, nite, Unkie Pap-Pap, Alfie, and Un-die-nee... No... Un-dyne... Dyne... Dy... Dy-Dy... Nite, nite Dy-Dy..."

Dy-Dy...? Well my name is hard to say... Dy-Dy... Not bad punk... Not bad at all.

* * *

PAPYRUS'S P.O.V.

"DADDY! GET UP DADDY! TIME TO GET UUUUUUPPPPP!" I heard Frisk yell as I was standing in the kitchen preparing breakfast spaghetti.

It appeared that the medicine had did the trick and Frisk was feeling better... It also proved what Sans said earlier... Frisk was a little ball of energy, even this early in the morning.

I heard my brother groan out, "alright frisk... i'm up, i'm up...! just please quite down, our guest are still sleeping..."

I then heard a few shuffles and down the hall came Frisk in a bright yellow nightgown with the words, 'Sweet Dreams and Nice Creams' written in pink with various Nice Creams over the pjs. Along with that she had her hair tied up with the red ribbon again only a bit like Undyne's hair, but with an overly cute bow at the base of the ponytail.

Frisk looked up at me with her big blue eyes and a even bigger smile. She chirped out, "Morning Unkie Pap-Pap! Daddy will be in here soon~!"

I shook my head and said with a smile, "NIECE YOU HAVE DONE SOMETHING THAT I'VE ATTEMPTED FOR YEARS... YOU GOT MY BROTHER UP... EARLY!"

"nice to hear you have such faith in me bro..."

I turned to see a very tired looking Sans dressed in his t-shirt, shorts, and slippers walking into the kitchen. He went over to Frisk and gave her a quick peck on the head and said, "morning princess..."

"Morning Daddy. Hehehe~!"

She pointed towards me and said, "Unkie Pap-Pap is making dinner food for breakfast! Isn't that neato Daddy?!"

Sans shook his head with a chuckle and said, "sure is sweetheart but it's not going to be an everyday thing okay? so make sure to fill up."

"Otey!"

I smirked and said, "NONSENSE BROTHER! AS LONG AS I AM HERE WE CAN HAVE BREAKFAST SPAGHETTI ALL THE TIME!"

Sans went over to the coffee pot while Frisk was at the table with crayons and some paper. He pour himself a cup and said, "bro frisk is a growing girl, eating the same thing over and over is really bad for her at this age, when she's a bit older spaghetti for breakfast everyday would be fine but right now she needs a varity."

"Since when did you learn that?"

We turned to see a very tired looking Undyne and a less tired Alphys enter the kitchen, with Undyne making a b-line for the coffee.

Frisk looked at them and said, "Morning Alfie! Morning Dy-Dy! Unkie Pap-Pap is cooking pasgetti even though it's dinner food!"

Alphys smiled and took a seat next to Frisk. Undyne turned to Sans as he took a sip of this mug that had the words, 'You've been MUGged!' on it.

He looked at her and said, "well a lot of humans drop books, including ones on children's health. plus i had to care for my bro here for the longest time. and tibia honest it wasn't easy."

"OH MY GOD SANS! WHY DID I EVER MISS YOUR PUNS?!"

I yelled causing my niece to giggle out loudly. "Again! Do it again Daddy!"

"i don't know frisk, i don't think unkie pap-pap has a funny bone in him!"

"SANS NO STOP WITH THE PUNS!"

And again my niece was rolling with her bell sounding laughter sending a mutual smile across the room.

Soon the pasta was done and served the table. Frisk halted in her coloring and began to dig in a bit messily but she looked like she was enjoying the food. Soon the meal was finished and Frisk's face was lightly coated in tomato sauce and a few noodles here and there.

Sans shook his head and said, "you made quite the mess there kiddo... guess what that means?"

She looked at him wide eyed and yelled with a big smile, "NO BATH! NOOOOOO!"

And ran off in a sprint leaving Undyne and Alphys giggling at her antics.

I looked at my brother and said, "SHE DOESN'T LIKE BATHS?"

"no, she's loves them, but like it when i come searching for her. she's loves hide and seek and will play it any chance she's got... but it does make it a bit more difficult to get her to the bathroom."

Undyne yelled out to the house, "Hey Little Girl! You got me look for ya too!"

"I-I'm looking too Frisk!"

"THE GREAT UNKIE PAP-PAP SHALL FIND YOU MY LITTLE NIECE! NYEHEHEH!"

Sans laughed and said, "oh man she's going go nuts about this..."

I ran into the living room and called out, "FRISK? COME OUT, COME OUT, WHERE EVER YOU ARE?"

I heard a little giggle coming from beneath the coffee table. I smiled and said, "I DON'T THINK SHE'S IN HERE MAYBE I'LL CHECK HER ROOM."

Another soft giggle emitted from beneath the table.

I quickly grabbed her and said, "NYEH! I, THE GREATEST, UNKIE PAP-PAP, HAVE FOUND YOU~!"

She laughed loudly as I carried her on my shoulders to the bathroom, where Sans had a bubble bath up and ready... Raising her really changed him for the better.

I carefully let down Frisk and said, "NOW GO ON, SEEMS YOUR FATHER HAS MADE A LOT OF BUBBLES FOR YOUR BATH."

Frisk smiled and said, "Bubblez!" as she ran up to Sans who began to undress her.

I walked from the door intending to tell Alphys and Undyne the search was over only to have a tiny hand grab my own. I looked to see Frisk looking up at me and said, "You caught me Unkie, so you play with bath time otey?"

I looked at Sans and he said, "don't look at me, she's the one talkin' about it."

I smiled and said, "I'D BE HAPPY TO MY NIECE!"

Frisk bounced and ran back into the bathroom.

Sans looked at me and said, "her shampoo is the little green bottle, her toys are in the wooden box next to the towels, if she gets soap in her eyes there some wash cloths and soak it in clean water to..."

"SANS ARE YOU... NERVOUS ABOUT THIS?"

"me? nah..."

I raised a brow bone at him, he scratched his head and said, "maybe a little..."

He sighed and said, "she's never had a bath with anyone else but me watch over her."

"DON'T WORRY SANS, IT'S JUST A BUBBLE BATH, IF I HAVE ANY PROBLEMS, I'LL CALL. NOW I KNOW I'M GOING TO REGRET SAYING THIS BUT, GO TAKE A BREAK BROTHER, CATCH UP WITH UNDYNE AND ALPHYS, GO TAKE A NAP OR SOMETHING, I HAVE THIS UNDER CONTROL."

Sans looked a me with a smile forming as pricks of blue colored magic welled at the corner of his sockets. He wiped one and said, "thanks bro... you're the best unkie in the world..."

I smirked and said, "RIGHT AFTER, THE BONE DADDY HIMSELF."

* * *

A/N: So... Much... FLUFF! I always thought Frisk would have been a very hyper toddler, because of the fact of how fast they traversed the Underground and how fast their soul moved. Now this chapter was about skeleton family fluff, next is family friends/ soon to be called aunties themed fluff. There will also be a little peek at what makes my Frisk even more different than the Frisk in Undertale. Here's a little teasers for ya.

* * *

 _"Alright punk... TAG YOUR IT!"_

 _"Oh my Mew Mew, you would make a great magical girl~!"_

 _"MOVE THE ROCKS ARE FALLING!"_

 _"Wha...? How...? HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!"_

* * *

Makes you wonder what's going to happen. Well you'll have to wait till next chapter to find out~!


End file.
